More than Friendship
by SkipChanDesu
Summary: Pairing: Azumane Asahi X Nishinoya Yuu Asahi and Noya have known each other for a long time. But suddenly, Noya becomes self-conscious of his friend and things start to heat up for Karasuno's libero and ace! Hope you like it! Rated M for mild sexual content.
1. More than Friendship Part 1

It was friday afternoon and another volleyball practice came to an end. That day, Azumane and Nishinoya were on charge of putting the equipment away while the rest of the Karasuno team cleaned up the gym.

It didn't take them very long to leave the gym all _kira kira pika pika._

They all rushed to the lockers and closed off the gym before leaving.

Azumane and Noya were still inside.

"Oi, Asahi!" Nishinoya called his partner. "I can't open the door..."

"Are you that tired from the workout?" Azumane teased.

"No, baka! Of course not. It must be stuck or something."

Asahi tried to open the door but he also wasn't successful.

"Noya... Do you think they forgot about us and locked the door...?"

Nishinoya's face became white.

They both knocked and punched the door, shouted from deep down their lungs in hope someone would still be inside school and save them. Despite their efforts, no one came.

"I can't believe this is happening..."

"When I get my hands on those guys, there will be no more _nice_ Noya-senpai!"

At that very moment, Azumane's belly grumbled. Noya quickly looked at Karasuno's ace and laughed.

Needless to say, Azumane became quite flustered.

Nishinoya had known him for a long time and, despite his looks, he was a very gentle and delicate person and he'd always get embarrassed pretty easily.

"Nee, Asahi..." The tiny libero started. "We're good friends, right?"

"Huh? Yeah. Why are you asking that now?"

"Then... Why do you still call me Noya?"

Azumane was confused.

"Why? I don't really get your question, but that's what everyone calls you, right?"

"Exactly. Everyone. But you're not _everyone_." Nishinoya glared at his fellow third-year, with puppy eyes. "Shouldn't you, huh... Be calling me by my first name, by now?" He was obviously blushing.

Azumane's eyes widened.

"I didn't realize you cared about those things." He rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing exactly how to react at such request.

Suddenly, the gym's door opened. On the other side of the door was the school guard who was making his usual night rounds.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked. "I saw the lights on and thought someone had forgotten to turn them on. I didn't think there would still be students inside."

Nishinoya was so happy that he hugged the man for coming to their rescue, even if just by a coincidence.

"We got locked inside, tehe. But can we still use the showers?"

The guard gave them permission.

* * *

inside the lockers, now completely relieved, Azumane slowly took his clothes off. Then, he let loose his long brown hair. Even though a fair amount of time had passed, sweat still dripped down his muscular toned body.

Facing such sight, Nishinoya was completely stunned.

He had seen Azumane's naked body countless times and had also taken showers with him in the past so... Why was his heart racing so much, now? Was it because he was still in shock of being locked in the gym? No, that wasn't it.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?"

Hearing those words made Nishinoya's heart skip a beat.

_We're both guys! The hell am I thinking?_

"Yuu... Come to the shower." Azumane finally called the energetic libero by his first name.

That was it. If he stayed there for even one more minute, his heart would explode.

"I'll... I'll take one at home!" Noya picked up his bag and ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

Lately, Karasuno had been practicing on saturday mornings, too. But that saturday, Nishinoya didn't show up.

Azumane was obviously worried, specially since his friend had been acting weird since the gym incident.

"Nee Azumane-senpai, is Noya-senpai sick or something?" Hinata asked.

"Ah, huh, yeah. Don't worry though. I'll visit him this afternoon to see how he's doing."

"Osu!"

And so, he did.

* * *

Nishinoya's door bell rang.

"Who is it?" His mother answered the door.

Azumane introduced him and entered.

"Yuu-chan is still in bed. You can go on. It's left after ascending the stairs."

When the ace reached Noya's room, he saw the boy lying in bed.

"Yuu." He whispered softly in his ear.

"Asahi...?" Noya woke up. "Eh, Asahi?! What are you doing here?"

"You were absent in today's practice and everyone was worried so I came to see you."

"Ah... I'm fine. I just overslept, tehe!"

"Don't _tehe_ me! You have a fever! That's because you went running home yesterday, all sweaty. You should have had the shower at school."

"Gomen..." Noya adverted his eyes. "As you can see, I'll be fine, though. You can go home, now." He said, as he got up from bed.

Azumane grabbed the sickly boy's arm and pushed him to bed.

"First, stay in bed. Second, I'll only leave once you tell me why you left so suddenly yesterday."

"Asahi, I'm all sweaty and dirty. Don't get to close..." He blushed.

"What are you saying? How many times have our bodies touched in those conditions, before? I'm not moving an inch."

"Ba-baka... You're getting out of character..."

"So are you. What are you getting all flustered for?" Azumane's voice became softer, all of a sudden. He started brushing Noya's hair with his right hand. "I never understood why you style your hair the way you do, when you look this cute with it down."

Noya tried to push Azumane away, but to no avail.

Then, a knock on the door and a loud voice was heard.

"Noya! We came to see you, buddy!" It was Tanaka and the rest of the guys.

* * *

_Obs: kira kira pika pika is just an expression for sparkly._


	2. More than Friendship Part 2

Tanaka and the rest of the Karasuno team made their way into Noya's room. As they entered, they saw Azumane on top of Noya and became highly confused. Hinata even became flustered about it and started looking at Kageyama for some reason. The Karasuno's setter smacked his head as to pull him back to reality.

"Huh- This isn't what it looks like!" Noya shouted, nervously.

"It's exactly what it looks like!" Azumane countered. Everyone became more confused than before and Nishinoya blushed even harder. "This baka has a fever but was running away, so I'm putting him back to bed." The ace continued, successfully convincing his teammates.

"Aaah, the ever so stubborn Noya-senpai." Tsukishima commented.

After the crisis was adverted, the guys made themselves comfortable. Tanaka was probably waaaay too comfortable.

"Noya, can I play some of your Wii games?" He asked.

The boy gave his permission with a simple _douzo_ but Daichi scolded him.

"Tanaka, we didn't come here to play. We came to visit a friend. Mind your manners!"

"Don't mind Tanaka. You know how he is, right? But you being sick is rather unusual." Sugawara-san interrupted with his gentle smile.

Noya glanced at Azumane before answering.

"Yeah. But I'm only human, _te he_."

Azumane was quite bothered by his friend's answer and got up from his chair, spontaneously.

Everyone stared at him perplexed.

Realizing what he had just done, he tried to come up with an excuse on the spot.

"I remembered I still have to buy some groceries for my mom, so if you'll excuse me..." And he left Noya's room as quickly as humanly possible.

"Ahaha, Asahi buying groceries. Now _THAT_ is what's unusual." Tanaka mocked.

The guy's had all finished the snacks Nishinoya's mother had brought them so Tsukishima decided to take the dishes downstairs to the kitchen. Yamaguchi went with him.

As they were descending the stairs, Tsuki commented.

"Something's up between those two."

"Aaah, so you noticed too? It was pretty obvious by the way they reacted when they saw Asahi-san and Nishinoya-san."

"Huh? I'm not talking about the_ king_ and the _shrimp_. Those are old news. I'm talking about our libero and ace."

Yamaguchi's eyes widened.

"You mean they are...?"

"I'm not sure, yet. They never showed any signs but we did catch them off guard today."

* * *

A few days had gone by after the incident at Noya's house but the libero and Azumane hadn't talked since then. Noya kept running away every time he saw his friend. Actually, he couldn't even look at him properly without blushing. Getting through the volley practices was becoming harder and harder, as well, and it was affecting the team's overall performance.

For the first time, Ukai-sensei was compelled to reprimand the boy.

The Karasuno team was worried.

_Maybe he's still sick_ was what Hinata thought.

* * *

One more day of school was over, one more practice to attend. Noya didn't show up.

Azumane asked Ukai-sensei for permission to look for the absentee. Granted.

He ran to his classroom but the boy wasn't there. He kept running around the school grounds hoping he didn't leave for the day, yet.

A few minutes later, Noya was caught on the verge of Karasuno's ace's field of vision.

He was sitting bellow a _sakura_ tree.

"You once told me not to run away from my problems. Why are you doing the same, now?"

The tiny and slender boy prepared to run away again as soon as he heard Asahi's voice but the ace shoved his back against the tree's trunk rendering him unable to move.

"Let me go, Asahi!" He shouted as he struggled as hard as he could to get free.

"Not until you tell me the truth. What's going on in your mind?"

The boy kept silent.

"Yuu..." Azumane's face closed in on the boy's. "Please..."

"Don't call my name with such a tender voice..."

"Yuu." The ace continued his teasing. "Yuu, _aishiteiru_." He then proceeded to land a kiss on the boy's lips.

enveloped by his lover's arms and _sakura_ blooms, Noya finally stopped struggling and gave in to his own desires. Their tongues revolving passionately as the temperature started to rise.

"I love you too, Asahi."

They both felt happy to have such a special moment all to themselves.

Little did they know someone actually caught all that, a few meters away. It was Shimizu and she was quite pleased with what she saw.

* * *

_Obs: That's it for now guys. I really love these two together :p That Hinata, though. He couldn't be any more obvious, could he? xD Well, don't worry. KageXHina shall be written about in my future Haikyuu fics :3_

_Oh, and Shimizu... She's secretly a fangirl, just like all of us, hihi! :p_

_What will happen now? Stay tuned for the next chapters! Hope you're enjoying so far. ^^_


	3. New Threats

Monday morning started the worst possible way. The dates of the exams were announced and, to the Karasuno volleyball team's bad luck, the tests overlapped a very important game. They highly needed to practice for the game, but now they had to study as well.

Later that day, at the gym, the team gathered as usual.

"As you all know, in a few weeks, we'll have an unofficial dispute against Nekoma High. Even though it's only a friendly game, the winner will be able to use the Sakurasou inn for free, for volley camp. Now, I know most of you don't have enough money to spare so, winning is the best option." Daichi reported. "That being said, in a week and a half, exams start. This is the plan, team: Until the tests are over, practice will be cancelled-"

"EEEEHHHHHHHH?! NO, CAPTAIN!" The one shouting was none other than Hinata.

"I understand how you feel, but it's best to focus on studies so we can all pass them in the first try, rather than taking make up tests. When that phase is complete, we'll concentrate on the match to come." Suga-san explained.

"_Osu_! We'll do our best." Kageyama reassured as he got up, ready to go home.

"Hey, Daichi. Why are you telling us that, rather than coach Ukai?" Tanaka retorted.

"Ukai-san apparently had business to take care, so..."

"So he's bailing on us, huh?"

"Tanaka-san, don't say things like that." Azumane tried to soften the atmosphere.

"You know what is really sad in all this?" Noya interjected. The group turned to him. "I won't be able to see our cute Kiyoko-san for almost two weeks!"

"RIGHT?!" Tanaka joined hands with his collegue, then both went to the girl's side in tears. "Kiyoko-san!"

Azumane calmly walked twords them and smacked both guys in the head.

"Eh? What was that for?" Noya yelled.

The Karasuno's ace kept silent as he made his way through the gym's door.

Everyone was wondering why he did that. Okay, those idiot's did overreact. But they always do. And it's not like the manager minds it anyway. So why did Azumane get so angry that he even got out of his way to hit them?

There were two individual's that might know the reason: Kiyoko Shimuzu and Tsukki.

* * *

"Nee Kei-chan, wasn't Azumane-senpai acting a little bit weird today?"

Yamaguchi and Tsukki were walking home together like they always did.

"True. He definitely doesn't know how to hide it."

"Ah, so you really think those two are an item, huh?"

"They must be. Or they at least have some feelings. Why else would senpai snap like that now, when Noya and Tanaka are always clinging to our manager?"

"I have an idea!" Yamaguchi smirked. "Let's have a study session all together. Maybe we'll be able to figure something out while we do it!"

"You know, I could say you had a very good idea, but I know you just don't want to study alone."

Bullseye!

"Ah, you know me so well~!"

"Of course I do." Tsukki swiftly clasped his hand with Yamaguchi's, blushing.

* * *

Study session approved!

It was thursday afternoon, and the group gathered at Noya's house.

"Guys, I know we agreed to study and help each other out. But why exactly did it have to be in _my_ house?"

"Because your mother's snacks are delicious, of course!" Tanaka answered with a huge grin.

"So, shall we begin?" Kageyama suggested.

No one opposed.

A few minutes in, and the atmosphere became tense.

Noya would steal some glances at their ace and Azumane did the same from time to time. It looked like they hadn't spoken since that incident with Shimizu-san.

Suddenly, Tanaka got up and shouted out of nowhere.

"What's wrong, Tanaka?" Suga asked worriedly.

"This exercise is making my brain fry! Why do we have to learn english?!"

"Ah, what exercise is it? I'm actually quite good at english, I can help you." Azumane offered with a gentle voice.

Tanaka pointed at the question. He was supposed to translate a Japanese sentence to English.

"This translates to, let me see... He was like the sun, he was like the moon. Always guiding me, wherever I go. He is the love of my life." As he translated and realized what it meant, he instantly blushed. And so did Nishinoya, unconsciously.

Apparently, it was a passage from a love poem.

"Ah! Excuse me guys! I need to go to the bathroom!" Karasuno's libero announced.

Tsukishima's curiosity was piqued. Like last time he was in his house, he decided to take the empty plates to the kitchen. Although this time, it wasn't out of courtesy but just so he could follow his senpai.

Downstairs, Tsukki waited just outside the bathroom and, as soon as Noya got out, he pushed him back inside.

"Hey Tsukishima what do you think you are-"

Tsukki cornered him against the wall.

Tsukishima Kei was tall. Not as tall as Asahi, though.

"I wonder... How would you react if it was Azumane senpai instead of me?"

Yuu's eyes widened and he started sweating nervously.

"I don't get what you mean..."

"Would you try to shove him off or would you embrace him, shyly?"

The small boy tried to push his kouhai but Tsukki only leaned closer to him.

"How far have you two gotten, eh senpai?"

* * *

Meanwhile, both Azumane and Yamaguchi were starting to feel restless.

"Why are they taking so long?" Asahi Azumane wondered.

"I'll go see what's wrong." Yamaguchi volunteered.

The ace followed him down the stairs.

Then, they heard some strange sounds coming from the bathroom and rushed there.

When they opened the door...

* * *

_Obs: Asahi being jealous, Tsukki being naughty... Ah, it feels good to be back here and write this story. :3_

_I wonder how Asahi will feel when he sees Tsukki "taking advantage" of his libero? What about Tadashi? Will he know it's just to make Noya speak or will he also get jealous? You guys want to find out too, right?_

_Well then, stay tunned for next chapter! :D_


	4. Feelings

Azumane's face adopted a serious expression upon seeing what was in front of him. His chest ached. Even so, he decided not to speak.

Noya knew it would be difficult to get out of this mess, specially after what happened in the gym, not long ago.

Tsukki also opted to stay silent, carefully assessing the situation.

"Can either of you explain what is happening here?" The only one who spoke was Yamaguchi.

"What you see is pretty self explanatory." Tsukki answered.

When Azumane heard that phrase, he turned around and left. He picked up his backpack from the room upstairs and simply left.

"Asahi, wait!" Nishinoya tried calling his friend, but his voice didn't reach him.

"Well, it's getting late. I should go home, too." Tsukki said as if the problem at hand had nothing to do with him.

"Hey, Tsukishima! What the_ fuck_?!" It was unusual for Noya to curse. It only meant he was really angry and confused.

Tsukishima Kei continued with his stone-cold face: "Thank you for your hospitality today, _senpai_." Afterwards, he too went to pick up his bag and left without further explanation. Yamaguchi politely bowed to karasuno's libero and followed his companion.

When Noya went back to his room, all the remaining members of the study session looked at him.

"Noya, what happened? Azumane, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi left." Sugawara conveyed what everyone wanted to know.

"Ah, they said it was getting late, so... Yeah." He responded adverting his gaze.

"Oh! It really is! Guys, let's go home! I'm sick of studying already and I'm getting hungry..." Tanaka-san tried to get out of his responsibilities.

"Okay, we'll go. But don't even think of slacking off at home, you hear me Tanaka?" Suga threatened.

* * *

"Hey, Tsukki! Tsukki!" Tadashi tried reaching his friend but he didn't answer.

"Kei!" The freckled boy yelled, angrily.

Tsukishima finally snapped out: "Uh? Do you need anything?"

"Don't '_Uh_' me! Were you cheating on me with Nishinoya-_senpai_? Was that the whole reason you wanted to ascertain if he was with Azumane-san?!"

"Ahaha, cheating on you? I'd never do that." The clever blocker burst out laughing.

"If you laugh like that, I won't be able to believe you!"

"Then... What should I do to make you believe?" Tsukki grinned.

Near where they stood, was an alleyway where barely any people walked. Tsukishima pushed the shy boy towards it and pinned him against the wall.

"Wa-was this what you were doing to Nishinoya-_senpai_? Do-don't come any closer!"

"You're jealous." Tsukki couldn't wash the grin off of his face. Next, to shut his partner up, he kissed him. His tongue massaging Tadashi's.

The more the boy struggled to release himself, the more rough Tsukki would be.

When their lips parted, Yamaguchi Tadashi's knees gave in and he fell on the floor. Thin lines of saliva were streaming down his mouth, his breath was heavy.

"Do you think I'm gonna let you rest?" Tsukki continued his teasing, lifting the boy's shirt and licking his slender body.

* * *

Shimizu-san had just left a convenience store when someone ran against her, throwing her shopping bags to the ground.

"Azumane-san...?"

"Manager? Ah, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. Where are you going in such a rush?"

Both picked up the bags from the floor and went to a nearby park afterwards. They sat on the empty swings. Actually, the park was completely vacant as the sun was already setting down.

"So, is there anything you need help with?" The girl asked, although she had a slight idea of what was going on.

"Ha-have you ever been in love, Shimizu-san?"

"I have." She answered with a sweet smile.

"What was it like?"

"It was rather one-sided... You see, I was never confident enough to confess my feelings." She stopped for a while. "Even if I had said anything it wouldn't make a difference. He was a teacher after all."

Azumane's eyes widened. He would never guess.

"That was what I used to think, though. To this day, I highly regret not telling him and not being properly rejected. I'm still trapped in the past because of it." The girl continued. "Azumane-san, whatever your feelings, try to always express them even if they might end up hurting you or the other person. That's how you build trust, by being honest."

Asahi got up and bowed to her in gratitude.

But, before he went away, Shimizu added some more advice: "Nishinoya-san does love you. He is just confused at the moment. He doesn't know how the team would react if they knew about the two of you, so he did what he did to keep appearances. Just give him some time and affection. It will all sort out, sooner or later."

"How d- How did you know?"

"I may not speak much, but I'm always watching." Shimizu smiled.

* * *

The karasuno's ace was finally at home. After a long day, a bath would be the best. He undressed himself and entered the water.

He kept thinking in the manager's words. He usually is a calm and understanding person, so why couldn't he act the same way towards Yuu?

"Tomorrow I'll ask him to properly talk with me."

Little did he know, his special person was thinking the exact same while watching the night sky.

* * *

_Obs: Being in love is not always a sea of roses, problems are bound to happen. But one must be strong and be willing to fix those problems. For today's chapter, I wanted Asahi to think deeper about his relationship with Noya. Nishinoya will also have to learn what it means to be a couple, to be as one. But that will come in the next chapter._

_Since I know a lot of you guys wanted me to spice things up (who am I kidding, I wanted to write these things anyway xD), I left you with a treat: Tsukki and Tadashi. I may write about other ships, another time._

_Hope you liked it so far! ^^_


	5. Together

_~Drip drip drip~_

It was raining heavily that morning.

Yuu woke up to the sound of the rain against his window. It was still fairly early.

He noticed his shaft was up.

"I need to do something about this." He thought.

The first image which came to his mind was Asahi's naked body. His defined muscles, sweat streaming down his hot body.

Noya couldn't help but touch his member to those wild thoughts. His right hand moving slowly, up and down. His left hand gently caressing his testicles.

The boy let out a small moan. He had to be careful not to wake up his parents.

His body started shaking as he increased the power of the stimulation. His left hand had made its way towards his rectum.

While fantasising it was Asahi's hand touching him, his index finger entered his anus. His body twitching more frantically.

The libero's finger was thrusting faster and faster at the same time his other hand massaged his member.

A few moments later, his lips no longer could cage his voice and he reached the climax, cuming.

He let his body rest for a couple of minutes in his bed before getting up and going to the shower.

"Ah, what am I doing... I'm so shameless..." He thought.

* * *

When Azumane Asahi arrived at school, in front of the gates stood Kageyama and Hinata, quarreling as usual.

"You're at it so early in the morning again?" He greeted them with a smile.

"Yeah, senpai! Kageyama is such a blockhead!" Hinata complained.

"Who's the blockhead, you tiny _baka_!" Kageyama stroke back.

In order to break their discussion, Azumane asked them if the other guys had also arrived at school.

Seems like the only one missing was Tanaka. No surprises there.

"Then, do you know where Noya is?" He finally asked what he really wanted to.

"If I'm not mistaken, he went straight to his classroom." Kageyama replied.

Hence, karasuno's ace made his way to the mentioned place.

As soon as he arrived, he saw the person he was looking for and called him.

Nishinoya glanced at Azumane but, when he got up from his seat, a couple of classmates got hold of him first.

A few minutes after, a teacher entered the room.

"Crap, it's already time for classes? I'm going to be late." Asahi realised. "I'll come back here during lunch break."

* * *

As soon as recess started, the ace tried to leave class.

"Hey, Asahi! Going to the cafeteria? Come join us!" A classmate of his invited.

"Ah, I... I can't-" He was interrupted.

"Let's go! You're always hanging out with your club members now. You never make time for us, we're lonely, you know?" Another guy said as he put his arm around Asahi.

He couldn't say no.

And thus, lunch break ended without the two meeting.

Classes continued and ended.

Asahi packed his books and rushed towards Noya's classroom again but to no avail.

The said person was already surrounded by lots of people.

"I knew he was popular, but not **_this_** popular!" Azumane sighed and turned around in defeat.

Nishinoya Yuu noticed him, in the corner of his field of vision, though he couldn't go after him.

* * *

Shimizu Kiyoko was walking home when she caught a glimpse of a big guy sobbing under a tree.

"Did their conversation go wrong? Or should I assume they didn't speak at all...?" She concluded. She knew she shouldn't meddle in their affairs but they were hopeless. "To hell with it!" The girl decided to give them a hand.

Shimizu went straight to Nishinoya's class.

"Excuse me."

Everyone who stayed behind in that room glanced at the door, dropping their jaws.

_'Who is this gorgeous girl?'_ was the common thought between the students.

"Nishinoya-san, do you have a minute?" She continued.

"Hey, Noya! She a girlfriend? Good job, bro!" Someone shouted.

"Ahah, I wonder!" The libero joked. "What's up, manager?"

"Daichi-san called for an urgent meeting. He's waiting for everyone near the oak tree."

"Oh, thanks for letting me know."

"By the way, don't make those jokes. It would be a problem for both of us if people misunderstood."

"Ah, yeah. You're right. My bad!" The boy apologised.

* * *

Nishinoya Yuu arrived at the said tree but there was no one in sight.

"Strange. Did Shimizu-san get the place wrong?"

Asahi heard his voice.

"Yuu, is that you?" He called the boy.

"Asahi? Ah, you're here... Where is the captain and the others? Are they late?"

"Late for what...?" The ace was obviously confused.

"Didn't Daichi call for a meeting?"

"Where did you hear that? More importantly... You're here. We need to talk, Yuu."

"Now...?" He was quite hesitant.

Azumane slowly approached his partner.

"We should probably leave it for tomorrow... I need to go home so I can study, you see."

"Yuu!" Azumane shouted, startling the tiny boy. "This isn't like you. Aren't you more straightforward? I know I haven't been myself either, lately. That's exactly why we should talk."

Noya adverted his eyes but agreed.

Azumane continued: "I don't have a clue of how a relationship works. All I know is I love you... I want to treasure you. But I can't do this on my own..."

"I love you too, Asahi. My head is a mess! I keep having thoughts of you. I want to touch you, I want you to touch me." He paused for a while. "I'm afraid... If I do something you don't like, I'm afraid you'll hate me and leave me behind. Just like that time in the gym or when we were studying at my house..." Noya was trembling.

"_Baka_, I could never hate you." Asahi's voice was soft. He enveloped Yuu in his arms.

"You're so warm, Asahi. I'll do my best to make you happy."

Afterwards, their faces came close to one another and their lips touched.

* * *

_Obs: Waaaa, these two are so troublesome, aren't they? xD But they are so sweet and pure. *-* (well, not that pure, right Noya? Masturbating to his dirty thoughts of Asahi, mufufu :3)_

_I hope you guys are looking forward to see how their relationship evolves from here on._

_See ya on the next chapter! ^^_


	6. Making plans

A few days had gone by and the exams were finally over. One way or another, everyone was able to pass the tests with good grades. The next battle was the game against Nekoma High.

The coach Ukai called the team to the gym.

"Alright guys, now that you've successfully completed your task as students, you have to train hard. Nekoma High, as you know, is a powerful team. Let's do our best!"

"_Osu_!"

The Karasuno players started their training with some simple stretching exercises, in pairs. After they were done with those, they ran 5 laps around the school's field.

As for the actual volleyball exercises, they trained the serves, then the blocks and all the other technical moves.

An hour and a half into their training session, Take-chan came to see how they were doing.

"Good afternoon, Ukai-sensei." He greeted. "How are things moving along?"

"Since they had to stop club activities to study, they still have a lot to improve. But I'm sure they'll be ready in no time. Also, I'm thinking in changing the line-up for the game a little bit."

"How so?"

"There are a few guys who are starting to reveal a lot of potential. If they do good during training, I might put them in the game against Nekoma."

"Anyone specific?"

"Yamaguchi. I've caught him training alone a few times. His jump float serve has improved quite a bit since our battle with Seijou."

For the second half of their practice, they played a 3 set match and ended the day with a lesson about strategies.

"Let's go eat some _manjuu_, guys! Ukai-sensei's offer!" Tanaka said.

"Hey, who decided I'd be the one paying?!"

Tanaka and the rest of the group laughed.

* * *

They arrived at a store and asked for the_ manjuu_. Ukai ended up paying anyway.

The group sat down eating and talking to each other about their day at school and other trivial matters.

Then, Hinata suddenly got up and started running.

"Ken-chan~!" Hinata called.

Kenma and Kuroo were taking a stroll around the neighborhood. Kenma was walking while playing with his console, as usual.

"Ah, Shoyo. Good to find you here. I was thinking of texting you later today." Kenma answered with a faint smile.

" _'Ken-chan? Shoyo?'_ How did they become so close?" Both Kageyama and Kuroo thought.

"Ah! Is that the new _Fire Emblem_ game? Can I play a little bit?!" Tanaka's eyes were shining.

"Go ahead." He voiced with an expressionless face.

Kenma had always been like that. He never spoke with enthusiasm nor would he ever show any interest in anything besides games. Even with Kuroo, who had been his friend for ages, he would only smile once in a while. But lately, kenma had been talking a lot with Hinata. That made Kuroo feel anxious, as if the boy would be stolen from him.

Kageyama, even though he would never admit it, also felt jealous. Whenever he spoke to Hinata, they always ended up arguing, for some reason. But deep down, he wants to get along with him.

"The other day, I went out with my family and ate an apple pie with them. It reminded me of you. It's your favorite, right Ken-chan?"

Kenma became a little flustered.

"Next time, I'll invite you!" Hinata offered.

"I'd like that..." The cat-like boy was happy. A shy smile was painted on his face.

"Ah, I like apple pies too. Invite me along, Hinata-kun." Kuroo wasn't going to let Kenma out of his sight.

The tiny boy simply answered with an_ 'Osu'_.

Kageyama didn't like that idea, either.

"Ah, I want to go too." The words left his mouth without thinking. His face instantly became red.

"Kageyama? I thought you didn't like pies and other pastries." Hinata was somewhat confused.

"Ah, I huh... It's not that I dislike pastries! I just don't eat them often, that's all." Oh he was so done, lying like that. In reality, he really did hate cakes.

"Is it okay with both of you, Ken-chan?"

Kenma nodded.

Kuroo didn't answer, but as far as he was concerned, the more people getting between his friend and Hinata, the better.

The group of 4 settled a date and a time to meet.

* * *

It was getting quite late, so everyone decided to go home and rest.

"Yuu, want to... Come over to my place tonight...?" Asahi's voice trembled in embarrassment. "My parents left for a trip and, since it's the weekend..."

"Eh? Ah... Huh... Yeah. I'd love to go." Noya's face was as red as a pepper.

"Yosh!" Asahi was happy.

* * *

_Obs: First of all, I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was sick. But I got better and finished writing it._

_This time, I decided to focus a little bit more on other pairings, just to change the pace of the story a bit. I love KageHina and KurooKen, but I also like the idea of Kenma and Hinata. So, why not mix the three pairings up? :3_

_And Nishinoya spending the night in Asahi's house, just the two of them alone, with no one to interrupt. Mufufufu, it's going to be fun :3_

_I hope you liked it and you'll continue to read from here onwards._

_See ya on the next chapter! :D_


	7. Time for a date!

Kuroo was waiting outside Kenma's house.

It was 2.30pm. They were supposed to meet up with Hinata and Kageyama at 3 o'clock.

"Kenma, hurry up. What's taking you so long?"

The boy stepped out of his house wearing a nice shirt, perfume and his hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Sorry. I'm ready." He voiced.

"Hey, why are you all dressed up?" Kuroo felt a little jealous. "We're just going out for cakes." When he realized what he had said he added: "Actually, eating cake with a bunch of guys? Are we girls now?"

"If you don't want to go, don't." Kenma shot.

Needless to say, Kuroo swallowed his pride and went with him. He wasn't going to leave his friend alone with Hinata, not even for a second.

The two boys from Nekoma High made their way to the rendezvous.

When they arrived, the other two guys were already there, arguing like always.

Kuroo felt a need to leave right away, though he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Kenma approached the two and greeted Kageyama with a small bow. As for Hinata, he drew a sweet smile for him.

"Did you wait for too long, Shoyo?"

"Eh, no. Just got here, ehehe!"

" _'Just got here?'_ _Oi_, this isn't a date, you know?" Kageyama thought.

"Shall we go? Like I texted you last night, I know a great place!" Hinata continued.

The group of four merrily followed the red-head.

Kuroo and Kage were already feeling pissed off and their outing was still beginning.

"This is going to be a loooong day..." The captain of Nekoma sighed.

"Agreed..." The opposite team's setter conveyed.

After a 10 minute walk, they arrived at a bakery. It was a very cute establishment, slightly pink, some paintings hanged on the walls. The chairs were white, as well as the round tables, and vintage. A sweet smell floated through the air, probably vanilla incense.

Faced with such a _girlish_ view, both tall guys of the group hesitated.

"A-Are we really going in there...?" Kageyama Tobio felt a chill down his spine.

The other boy shared his sentiment.

But Hinata and Kenma just strolled into the store as if it was nothing. If you looked close enough, you could even see flowers and sparkles moving around them.

"It's full of girls. I don't see a single guy inside." Kuroo felt uneasy.

Despite it being against their own will, they entered the bakery.

As soon as they sat down, everyone's eyes were on them.

Whispers such as _'Look at those boys'_ and _'What are they doing'_ accompanied by some chuckles could be heard.

Kuroo and Kage became quite flustered.

A few moments after, a waitress dressed as a maid came to their table to take their orders.

* * *

Going back in time a couple of days, Nishinoya arrived at Asahi's house. He was supposed to spend the night with his partner.

He rang the bell when he reached the porch and the other boy opened the door without any delays.

"_Ojamashimasu._" Noya slowly walked inside, his face slightly flushed. "I brought a cake my mom had made."

"Ah,_ arigatou_. You can leave it in the kitchen."

After dropping the cake on the table, Asahi asked the boy:

"You didn't have enough time to shower at your place, right? You can shower here, if you want."

"Ah, then if you don't mind."

They made their way to the bathroom. There already was a towel. Azumane probably placed it there beforehand.

Nishinoya Yuu took his shirt off. Asahi carefully watched him.

"Asahi... Want to go in with me...?"

"Eeeh?! Eh, huh..." The ace's face was bright red.

"Huh, to wash my back! I didn't mean it any other way!" Nishinoya was also quite flustered.

And so Asahi undressed himself and went down the pouring warm water with his special one.

Having Asahi's naked body so close to his was almost unbearable. Noya couldn't help but to embrace him.

It was the first time their skin rubbed on each other. The atmosphere was getting hotter and hotter and not just thanks to the water running down.

Azumane took the showerhead and passed it along the small boy's body. The pressure of the water against his skin felt insanely good. So good, a moan escaped his mouth.

Yuu's voice was like music to Asahi's ears.

"Asahi, sit down for a while."

The ace did as he was asked.

Now, they were the same height.

Nishinoya's lips closed in on his partner's neck. He kissed it and licked it passionately. From time to time, he'd nibble on his earlobes and suck his neck, hoping to leave a few marks.

Asahi's breath became heavy and fast. His member quickly hardened from the excitement.

When the libero placed his eyes on his lover's shaft, his hunger only grew bigger. Consequently, he stood on his knees and gabbed Asahi's penis and meticulously massaged it.

"Yuu... Don't..." The pleasure was starting to affect Azumane's speech.

Noya continued nevertheless, putting the member now on his mouth. At the same time he licked and sucked it, one hand stroked his nuts.

"Yuu, I'm cu-...!" Before he could finish his sentence, Asahi released his cream inside Noya's mouth. Then, he covered his face with his hands in shame.

"Salty, I like it." Noya whispered with a naughty grin on his face. "Hey, don't hide your face." Noya proceeded to take Asahi's arms out of the way. "You're so cute. I love you, Asahi."

* * *

_Obs: First of all, I think I've never laughed so hard as I did while writing the beginning of that double date. Poor Kuroo and Kageyama. Having to enter such a cute store despite being so manly xDD_

_And then, dayum...! Things are heating up for Noya and Asahi. Can't wait to write the continuation of both of these situations._

_This time, I divided both stories. But next chapter, I'm only going to focus on one and in the next, on the other date._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. :3_

_See ya on the next chapter! ^^_


	8. Bonds Reforged

Hinata brought his fork into his mouth. The cake was soft and moist, a true bliss for sweets lovers.

"It's delicious!"

"Let me have a bite, Shoyo." Kenma asked.

Hinata took a small piece of the cake and raised his arm to let his friend eat it.

Kageyama swiftly moved his face near the red head and stole the slice. It wasn't intentional. His body moved on its own.

"Oi, Kageyama, that was for Ken-chan!"

"Eh? Ah, huh... I wanted to know how good it was too." Kageyama laughed it off. But truth be told, he hated the taste of the cake.

Kuroo gave him a mental thumbs up for a crisis adverted. After all, only he could feed Kenma.

Hinata tried giving his friend the cake again. Though this time, it was Kuroo who ate it.

The girls in the shop, as well as the waitresses, chuckled.

Kuroo and Kageyama felt their faces becoming hot.

"Excuse me." A petite girl approached Kuroo. "Mind if my friend and me join you?"

Kuroo stroke his hair and glanced at both girls with his eyes semi closed. "Go ahead. How could we say no to beautiful girls like yourselves?"

Kageyama got up and fetched two chairs for their guests. He even pulled the chairs for them to sit.

Both girls were mesmerized by the amount of sexiness and gentlemanliness coming from Kuroo and Kageyama.

And just in a matter of seconds, their table was surrounded by fangirls.

This time, the ones feeling out of place were Hinata and Kenma.

Kuroo being famous among the ladies was a given. He had the right looks and personality. But Kageyama too? Hinata could never guess.

The two sweets enthusiasts tried to finish their cakes as fast as they could.

Before leaving, the other two went to the restroom.

"I'm exhausted."

"Same here. Who would think eating pies could be so tiring." Kuroo shot back.

"Say, I have an idea. Let's take a couple of girls with us to our next stop."

"Oh! I like the way you think. Maybe that will keep Kenma's eyes on me, for once."

They shook hands.

* * *

For the next destination, Kageyama made sure the girls had the choice to pick.

They thought it would be the amusement park or something of the sort but the ladies opted for karaoke.

When they got there, the girls demanded singing together with Kuroo and Kage.

Strangely enough, Kageyama was quite good.

Hinata couldn't help but clap.

"Tetsurou-san, Kageyama-san, can you come order more drinks and food with me and An-chan?" Sumire-chan asked with a shy voice.

The boys agreed.

Outside their booth, something happened.

"Minna, the truth is we already knew who you guys were. You are Karasuno's best setter and Nekoma's leader." Sumire-chan revealed.

"When we saw you in the bakery, we just had to talk to you. We admire you!" An-chan continued. "Kageyama-san..."

"Tetsurou-san..."

"We like you! Please go out with us!" The girls confessed at the same time.

"Ah, you don't need to answer right away. We can start as friends..." An-chan voiced.

The boys looked at each other and, as if they could read their minds, they answered the same.

"We'd be glad to know you better. And please, call us by our first names."

The ladies were thrilled.

Inside the karaoke booth, Hinata and Kenma heard everything. Their facial expressions showed they were shocked.

* * *

It was getting late so the group packed their things and decided to get home. They left the girls at the train station.

As soon as they got on the train, they sent a text message to their new friends.

Kageyama was now alone with Hinata on his way home. His phone rang.

"Thank you so much for the afternoon, Tobio-kun~! \\(^w^)/" was written on his phone screen.

Hinata took a peek.

"First name basis, smilies and even a heart? That was fast."

Kageyama glanced at the small boy next to him. Could it be their plan was really working? Could it be Hinata was jealous? Maybe Kuroo had the same luck.

"If you're jealous, you can call me by my first name too." Kage said jokingly although he really wanted it to happen.

"Eehh?! But we're not even that close!" Hinata countered, as expected.

They continued their way in silence.

Finally, they arrived at an intersection. From there on, each of them would go their separate ways.

"Ahem... _Matta ashita_, Kageya- Ahem... Tobio-kun..." Hinata was blushing like Kageyama had never seen.

He too blushed and painted a very pleased smile on his face.

"Yeah, _matta ashita_, Shoyo."

* * *

On the other hand, Kuroo took Kenma home. They sat on his porch for a while before parting ways.

"Did you have fun today, Kenma?"

The boy moved his head in an affirmative way.

"But something bothered me..."

Kuroo leaned over the cat-like boy.

"Was it the girls?"

"Yeah. Specially Sumire-chan and the way she grabbed you..."

Kuroo's lips got closer to Kenma's left ear.

"Why? Do you want to keep me all for yourself?"

Kenma shyly glanced at his partner.

"Don't you prefer Hinata?"

"Eh? Why would I want Shoyo?" He was slightly confused.

"You seemed very comfortable with him."

"Yeah. He's my first friend outside our volleyball team." Kenma hid his face. "But you're precious to me..."

Kuroo couldn't take it any longer and just let his desires speak louder.

He grabbed the boy and shoved him to the ground. Then he sat on top of him.

Kenma's face was really red. He looked adorable.

Kuroo closed in on his face, feeling his breath. Their lips touched. Kuroo's tongue broke into Kenma's mouth and played with the boy's.

Kenma put his arms around his treasured person and softly whispered his name.

* * *

_Obs: That was fun! Kuroo and Kenma are moving fast, mufufu :3 Hinata and Kageyama still need a few more pushes but they'll get there sooner or later. I feel sorry for the two girls, though xD_

_For some reason, I can't input the heart that was supposed to be in the text message which An-chan wrote to Kageyama :v_

_Anyways, the next chapter is gonna be extra hot with Noya and Asahi, be prepared! :3_

_See ya next time~ ^^_


	9. New experiences

Azumane and Nishinoya were in each other's embrace.

Warm water falling over their naked bodies.

Neither of them wanted to get out of the shower.

If only time would stop for everyone but them.

"Yuu, we should clean ourselves or we'll catch a cold."

The boy agreed.

Azumane wrapped the libero in a towel and told him he looked adorable.

Of course, Noya blushed and buried his face in Azumane's chest.

Then, he started nibbling his partners nipples.

"Yuu, don't- Are you that hungry?"

"I can't help it. You're way too tasty."

Hearing those words gave Asahi an idea. He asked Noya to wait for him in his room for a couple of minutes.

When he came back, he had Noya's cake with him as well as a scarf.

Noya jumped at their sight.

"_Shotto_ Asahi, what are you planning to do with those?!"

"Just trust me." He answered with a grin in his face.

Asahi slowly approached his lover and placed the scarf on the boy's eyes in order to blindfold him.

Then, he took a bit of the cake's frost with his index finger and gave it to Noya.

When Noya's lips felt the finger, he instantly opened his mouth, licking the cream with his soft tongue.

After that, he gently pushed the libero to the bed and he lied down.

The Karasuno's ace placed a few tiny bits of the cake all over the boy's body and started eating one by one.

Nishinoya's body trembled each time. He would let out a moan or two from time to time.

When the ace's mouth reached his lower parts, he felt a jolt striking him.

Asahi licked his shaft slowly and, at the same time, he massaged his nuts.

A few seconds later, he started sucking it, more and more intensely as time went by.

"Am I doing this right, Yuu?"

Noya couldn't answer as only moans could escape his mouth.

"Guess I am." He smiled and continued pleasuring his partner.

Before long, Noya came.

Nishinoya Yuu was panting like crazy.

"You were being unfair. Why did you have to blindfold me?"

"I, huh... I read in a magazine it would maximize the pleasure." Asahi's face was flushed.

Noya brought the ace next to him and both lied down in an embrace on top of the bed.

"Anything you'd do would make me feel good, though."

* * *

Yuu was fast asleep.

The other boy took that chance to cook something: shrimp and fried rice.

When he finished he took the food to his room.

The delicious smell woke Noya up.

"Let's eat?" Asahi smiled.

"You cooked? For me?"

The other nodded.

Noya took a small bite and his eyes shone brightly.

"Whoa! This is delicious!"

"Glad you like it."

The couple was having fun, talking to each other and laughing.

Eventually, it got so late that they went to sleep.

They kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep while holding hands.

* * *

Morning came.

"_Ohayo_, Yuu."

"_Ohayo_, Asahi."

After leaving the bed, they took another playful shower together and, after, made their way to the kitchen.

They cooked breakfast together.

"_Nee_, Asahi..." Noya bowed to him. "Please go out with me!"

"Eh, Yuu? Raise your head!" Asahi was shocked. "Aren't we already dating...?"

"Eh, we are?"

"_Baka_! Of course we are! I wouldn't have done those-" The ace was as red as a tomato. "You know, those things... If we weren't. I love you, Yuu."

"Ah! Right! I huh, _waaa_! My heart is beating too fast! I love you too, Asahi."

After the embarrassing confession, the couple ate and bid each other goodbye.

"Can we meet up before classes tomorrow?"

"Sure."

They parted with another heated kiss.

* * *

_Obs: Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the huge delay! Life is really complicated now and inspiration doesn't always come to me. But here is the new chapter!_

_These two are going at a nice pace, but I have to hand it to Noya. He is such a blockhead xD_

_And the things Asahi is reading just for Noya... Mufufu :3_

_But before writing this chapter I had to read the last ones. I didn't remember at what point in the story I was._

_As I was reading what I had written, I really felt awkward and embarrassed. Like "Did I really write this?" xDD_

_I guess if even I felt that way while reading, that means my mission is being accomplished, right? :p_

_Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I truly hope you'll continue to support me and this story!_

_Stay tunned! :D_


End file.
